<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Always Catch You by marvelizabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822583">I Won't Always Catch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelizabeth/pseuds/marvelizabeth'>marvelizabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew Sister, The Marauder's Map, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Love, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelizabeth/pseuds/marvelizabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn Pettigrew is Peter Pettigrew's older sister, and has distanced herself from his wild and rule-breaking lifestyle. But with the threat of a war and the chance that you may lose everything, she has to write herself back into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Always Catch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Welcome to ‘I Won’t Always Catch You’! It’s about Madelyn Pettigrew, the elder sister of Peter Pettigrew, and her encounters with the Marauders as she tried to build back the relationship that she lost with her brother. There will be swearing, drug and alcohol abuse, mentions of homophobia and rape. and smut later on (hopefully!). It is a Sirius Black fanfic, but is a bee slow burn and is focused mostly on plot rather than their relationship (which will develop eventually!)<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Be good this year, Peter," Mrs. Pettigrew sighed into her son's hair. The boy struggled out of her arms and muttered under his breath, taking the handle of his luggage trolley in one hand and messing up his hair with the other. With a final half-hearted wave at his parents, he charged into the wall between platforms and disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Pettigrew sighed as she watched him go, then turned to hug her daughter, Madelyn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's no need for me to tell you to be good, is there?" she half-laughed, "In fact, I have a different request for you- make sure you have some fun. I know you're a prefect and all, but you can still have a good time without breaking any rules. I know the McKinnons have a daughter a year below you- maybe she can get you involved in Quidditch! She's on the Gryffindor team, you know."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn frowned. There was no way she was going to start Quidditch, or even speak to the McKinnon girl. She was one of Peter's lot, and Madelyn was having no ties with her if she could help it. Still, she smiled and returned her mother's embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe I will," she lied, "But being a prefect is hard work. I don't know if I'll have time for that sort of thing."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Pettigrew sighed once more. "As long as you give it a try." She removed her arms from around Madelyn, and looked as if she was going to say something else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments of deliberation, Mrs. Pettigrew shook her head and smiled and her daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do keep an eye out for your brother, dear, he misses you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn snorted. “He doesn’t act like it. He’s always off with his gangster mates pulling pranks and getting drunk or high. If he missed me he’d acknowledge me.” She shook her head and manoeuvred her trolley to face the barrier. “Goodbye, Mother, see you at Christmas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember to write!” Mrs. Pettigrew called out after her daughter, watching her disappear through the wall. After a few seconds, she sighed and walked away. She wished that both of her children would go back to how they used to act.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn crosses her arms and stared moodily out of the train window. It was a rubbish morning, the rain attacking the windows and causing many people to flinch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was nestled uncomfortably in the corner of the prefects carriage, with her colleagues sat besides her awkwardly, awaiting the arrival of Professor Flitwick, their Head of House. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was four other prefects with her- she had done her research on who they were during the summer holidays, the moment she got her letter. She didn’t like to be in the dark about anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eldest Ravenclaw prefect was Georgina Wilkinson, a sturdy, blonde Herbologist who was renowned around the school for her ‘involvement’ with Graham Mulciber in Maddie’s third year. She had almost lost her prefect privileges but her family bribed her back in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Georgina’s counterpart was Adam Fletcher, a boy who was planning on becoming a teacher at Durmstrang the next year. He was a friendly boy, with a kind face but was rather arrogant and a bit too self confident. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the sixth year were Andrew Boot and Jennifer Gordon. Both were unremarkable, bookish individuals, who had only been chosen as they rest of their year had suffered from a severe bout of dragon pox and were all failing their classes. They both looked bored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn was the youngest in the carriage, and she couldn’t help but wonder where her specific partner was. She didn’t know who he was yet, and she was desperate to have someone to explain everything she had learnt to over the holiday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before her mystery boy arrived, Professor Flitwick waddled in and started explaining how the year was going to work, what duties they had this year, and how to carry them out, most of which Madelyn already knew. She tried not to zone out, but ended up thinking back to what her mother had said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently her little brother missed her! Aww how cute! Except, as she’d stated, he was completely and utterly ignoring her and overall being a dick. Not only was he tarnishing her reputation, but the entire reputation of their family. He misused magic, a gift their family had been blessed with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought back to the stories her mother used to tell. The Pettigrew family had all but lost their magical abilities, when Merlin himself took pity on them and imparted some of his own magic in the next generation. And although their blood and magic was pure, they would now never be considered pure-bloods. But they should still be grateful for what they had, and Peter seemed to revel in abusing their gift and caused as much trouble as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss. Pettigrew?” Professor Flitwick’s voice broke her daydream. “I was just asking whether you had any questions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn shook her head vigorously. She didn’t want to seem needy or incompetent. “No, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flitwick nodded. “That’s good. I can see you’re going to do great as a prefect. Speaking of which...” he shot an inquisitive glance and Madelyn. “Do you know whether Mr. Hammond will be joining us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn was puzzled for a second. “Mr. Hamm- oh. I’m assuming he’s my male counterpart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiny professor nodded, surprised. “Were you two not aware of each other? Usually prefects exchange a few owls during the summer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Madelyn blushed. Already she was falling behind. “I was not informed. Since he had not </span> <span class="s2">bothered </span> <span class="s1">to show up either, I’m guessing he wasn’t even informed about this meeting. I’ll catch him up to speed when we finally meet.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flitwick nodded again, before addressing the other four prefects briefly, and scurrying out. The carriage was silent once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s it folks!” Georgina Wilkinson suddenly burst out, standing up. “I’m going to meet my mates, first prefect meeting on Thursday at five!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See y’all,” Andrew Boot muttered, sauntering our, followed by Georgina. Jennifer shrugged and slowly picked up her book, making no signs to move, and Adam reached up to where his trunk was and produced a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees, which he ate without offering any, which was noted by Madelyn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madelyn was torn. She hadn’t expected Flitwick to just abandon them, and not had she expected it to be over so soon. She didn’t make any plans to meet up with anyone else on the train, but nor did she want to remain here with Adam and Jennifer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided to just take a walk down the train, to see if there was anywhere to go, and if there was not, then to simply return. She stood up silently, and no one looked up as she strolled out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately she wished she hadn’t left. Leaning by the toilets, which were just by the prefect carriage, was her own dear brother, twirling his wand absent-mindedly between his fingers. She was frozen for a second, wondering what her options were. Usually she tried to minimise their contact throughout the year, which was easy as they were in different years, different houses and just generally did different things. She had narrowed it down to run or flee when he caught sight of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They locked eyes for an awkward second, before he looked away and began to walk swiftly away from her. Madelyn stood frozen for a few seconds, before another boy emerged from the cubicle Peter had been leaning by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had messy back hair and crooked glasses, looking bemused. He looked around for a few seconds, before noticing Madelyn. They both recognised each other immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was James Potter, one of Peter’s friends. He was a pureblood from a wealthy family, but he had a reputation for trouble almost as vast as his fortune. He was probably the most famous of Peter’s mates, and although Madelyn had never had any dealings with him, he seemed like too high maintenance to even approach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He recognised her as well- not because he knew her personally, but because of the striking resemblance she drew with Peter. They both inherited their mother’s pale blue eyes and their father’s long face and blonde hair. But whilst Peter was scruffy and fun, Madelyn was regal and considered herself superior. That was the small difference that made James Potter turn away quickly in search of his missing friend. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...trust me, they will definitely get longer and more interesting soon! Madelyn is a very stuck-up person at the moment, but hopefully some Marauders time will help her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>